Quem responde por ele?
by Sandy Mione
Summary: Quando a Ordem da Fênix finalmente põe as mãos em cima de Severus Snape, uma voz se ergue para dizer que talvez o professor não seja culpado pela morte de Dumbledore. OneShot


Aviso(s): Essa fic tenta responder ao pedido número 1 da Cláudia, para o Amigo Oculto de Halloween das Snapetes. Mas eu tenho a impressão de que a minha musa fugiu um pouquinho do tema. Por isso, peço desculpas antecipadas à Clau se ela não gostar da historinha, rs. Além disso, nenhum desses personagens é meu. Se eu pudesse, o Snape não sairia do meu pé. Mas todos foram criados pela JK Rowling e eu só pego emprestado para me divertir.

Resumo: Quando a Ordem da Fênix finalmente põe as mãos em cima de Severus Snape, uma voz se ergue para dizer que talvez o professor não seja culpado pela morte de Dumbledore. E para desvendar o mistério da confiança irrestrita do diretor no ex-Mestre de Poções

O salão de baile estava elegantemente decorado. Nem o verde e prata da Sonserina, nem o vermelho e dourado da Grifinória estavam favorecidos. Pelo contrário, foram discretamente espalhados em meio ao branco e marfim que predominavam nas mesas, flores, velas e demais enfeites.

Encostado à lareira, em um canto discreto do salão, Severus Snape segurava uma taça de vinho tinto, enquanto examinava – com atenção e um discreto sorriso nos lábios – a responsável por aquela festa, conversando com alguns antigos amigos, do outro lado da sala.

Hermione Granger estava deslumbrante. O tecido do vestido longo que ela usava mudava de cor na medida em que ela se movimentava e deixava dúvidas em relação ao tom exato, que variava de cinza-prateado ao mais fechado negro. O sorriso aberto em seus lábios e o brilho que ilumina seus olhos não deixam dúvidas de que ela está muito feliz.

Vendo a jovem tão animada, Snape não consegue furtar-se de recordar seu passado. Sua mente salta 13 anos no tempo, para recordar a imagem de uma garotinha de apenas 11, que entra com os olhos brilhantes no salão principal de Hogwarts, olhando em volta como se não quisesse perder uma única cena daquela noite.

Mesmo a evidente preocupação com a adaptação na escola não interfere com o prazer que ela estampa no rosto. Prazer este que se refletiria novamente, meses depois, quando a garotinha recebeu pontos extras por solucionar corretamente o intrincado problema de lógica que Snape criara para proteger a pedra filosofal.

O Mestre de Poções não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar do quanto se irritara ao ser derrotado por uma "simples criança".

Nos anos seguintes, Hermione Granger ficou conhecida por duas características impressionantes: a imensa dedicação aos estudos e a fidelidade a Potter e a Weasley. Tanta fidelidade fez com que os estudantes fossem conhecidos como Trio de Ouro, e ela era a integrante mais brilhante desse grupo.

Ele ainda se lembra de como ela e Potter, com a ajuda de um vira-tempo e a permissão de Dumbledore, salvaram Sirius Black de ser entregue a Azkaban, para ser beijado por um dementador. A bravura da jovem e o senso de justiça de Hermione mais uma vez se sobrepuseram ao risco de ela ser expulsa de Hogwarts e até presa por ajuda a um foragido.

As lembranças do professor são interrompidas pela discreta presença de um elfo doméstico, que lhe oferece mais uma taça de vinho. Depois de aceitar, Snape volta a mergulhar no passado, lembrando-se daquele ano que marcou a vida de tantos que estavam presentes naquele salão: o ano em que ele matara Dumbledore.

FLASHBACK

Alguns meses depois da morte de Dumbledore, Severus Snape era um pária em ambos os lados da guerra. Os aurores procuravam por ele em todos os cantos, para prendê-lo pelo assassinato do diretor da escola, enquanto os membros da Ordem da Fênix queriam respostas e vingança, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Já os comensais cumpriam as determinações de Voldemort, que não estava satisfeito por Snape ter assumido a missão de Draco Malfoy e, desta forma, ter perdido o seu posto dentro da escola. Os comensais tinham ordem de capturar e castigar o ex-favorito do Dark Lord, mas deveriam mantê-lo vivo, pois a habilidade de Snape como Mestre de Poções era algo que não deveria ser desprezado.

O ex-professor estava cansado e enfadado. Por mais incrível que parecesse, ninguém teve a idéia de procurá-lo na antiga mansão de seus avós. A casa dos Prince nunca fora um lar para ele, mas agora servia como esconderijo mais do que confortável. Os três elfos domésticos que cuidavam da mansão se revezavam em servi-lo e não ofereciam perigo, por serem antigos servidores da família Prince.

Mas apesar do conforto, Snape estava cansado. Mais que isso, inquieto. Já conseguia compreender os motivos que levaram Sirius Black a sair da sede da Ordem e se arriscar a salvar Potter no Ministério da Magia. Severus não agüentava mais andar de um lado para o outro nas salas da antiga morada dos Prince. Já havia lido e relido os livros que estavam na biblioteca do avô e o fato da maioria deles versar sobre a arte das Trevas fazia com que fossem ainda menos atrativos à leitura. "Artes das Trevas. Onde elas me levaram. A matar a única pessoa que acreditou em mim", pensava.

Cansaço, desilusão, consciência atormentada e uma inconsciente vontade de acabar com tudo. Talvez tenham sido esses os ingredientes que fizeram com que Snape aparatasse da mansão dos avós e fosse até a Travessa do Tranco, usando um feitiço de _glamour_ como disfarce.

Mas a magia usada pelo ex-mestre de Poções para aparatar foi facilmente percebida pelos aparelhos de detecção de magia que sempre eram usados por Alastor Moody, e que foram calibrados para captar a magia do ex-professor de Hogwarts horas depois de Snape matar Dumbledore e fugir da escola, em companhia de Draco Malfoy.

Alertado pelo antigo auror, Remus Lupin logo monta um pequeno grupo da Ordem da Fênix, formado por ele, Nimphadora Tonks, Carlinhos Weasley e Kingsley Shackebolt, e segue para a antiga mansão dos Prince, onde decidem esperar pela chegada de Snape. Eles invadem a casa e logo estuporam os elfos.

Quando Snape chega, é facilmente capturado pela equipe da ordem. Após um _incarcerus_, para prender os braços de Snape, Lupin afirma:

- Até que enfim te pegamos, _Ranhoso_! - O desprezo era evidente em sua voz – Você cometeu um erro primário ao achar que nós não iríamos conseguir rastrear a sua aparatação.

- Pegaram, mesmo, _lobisomem_? Acha que eu seria imbecil em cometer um erro tolo desses? Ora, faça-me um favor, Lupin, complete a sua missão de uma vez, disse Snape, deixando no ar a sensação de que ele se entregara de boa vontade à Ordem da Fênix.

O grupo logo desaparata, levando Snape para a sede da Ordem, ainda no número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Snape, já livre das cordas, é jogado no meio da sala de estar, onde Moody, o casal Weasley e seus filhos Gui, Fred e Jorge, aguardavam o retorno da equipe. A força usada por Lupin faz com que ele caia no chão, onde o prisioneiro acaba ficando.

Instantes depois, Potter e Weasley chegam à antiga casa dos Black. O Menino-que-Sobreviveu saca a varinha e avança na direção de Snape, que opta por permanecer imóvel. Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo contra o ex-professor, é contido por Lupin e Arthur Weasley, e limita-se a gritar:

- Te pegamos, seu covarde!

Ao ouvir a frase, Snape levanta o rosto na direção de Potter e com visível ira no olhar, retruca:

- Não-me-cha-me-de-co-var-de!!!! Ainda há coisas que você desconhece, afirma, em voz cortante e gélida.

- Ora, cale-se!, grita Potter.

Com um gesto da varinha que ainda segurava nas mãos, ele consegue calar o ex-mestre de Poções. Mais um gesto e um feitiço, e ele amarra os braços de Snape, para evitar qualquer reação. Mas o ex-professor limita-se a olhar para o chão, enquanto a Ordem decide o que vai fazer com ele.

Moody e Lupin acham que a melhor opção é interrogarem Snape e depois matá-lo por traição, idéia apoiada por Harry e Ron. Já os Weasleys mais velhos, Tonks e Shakebolt defendem que a Ordem deveria interrogá-lo, sim, mas depois entregá-lo ao Ministério da Magia, para que ele vá direto para Azkaban, depois de ser julgado.

Em meio à balbúrdia que se formou, ninguém percebeu a chegada de uma jovem na sede da Ordem. Afastada de todos, Hermione Granger se limita a ouvir o bate-boca, até que este chega a um nível insuportável.

- O Ministério não vai fazer nada contra ele, Arthur, como nunca fez nada contra comensais que tenham alguma influência na sociedade bruxa. Ou você esqueceu que Lucius Malfoy é amigo desse daí, grita Moody.

- Ele deve ser morto, resmunga Potter.

- Não podemos agir fora da lei. Seria nos igualar aos comensais como ele, retruca o senhor Weasley.

- Deveríamos obrigá-lo a beber Veritasserum e interrogá-lo, antes de matá-lo, diz Ron, recebendo olhares de aprovação de Moody e Lupin, e olhares de censura de Carlinhos, Molly e Tonks.

Sentindo que era o momento certo de interferir, antes que a situação tomasse um rumo pior do que a simples discussão, a jovem aponta a varinha para a própria garganta e, depois de murmurar _Sonorus!_, dá um passo para dentro da sala e diz:

- Basta!

Surpreendidos pela chegada de Hermione e com a frase dela, os bruxos presentes na sede da Ordem da Fênix ficaram paralisados, até que Harry consegue falar:

- Mione, conseguimos. Prendemos o traidor!

- E agora estamos decidindo o que vamos fazer com ele, completou Ron, também refeito do susto.

- Decidindo, é?, questiona a jovem, já com o tom normal de voz.

- Sim, é claro, responde Harry, estranhando a atitude da amiga.

- Ah, sim! E quem é que fala por esse homem?, pergunta a grifinória, estendendo a mão na direção de Snape, que continua caído no chão, no meio da sala, mudo e amarrado, com os longos cabelos negros escondendo a expressão de seu rosto.

- Fala por ele? Eu não compreendo aonde a senhorita pretende chegar, mocinha, retruca Moody.

- Simples, senhor Moody. Eu quero saber quem é que vai falar pelo professor Snape, uma vez que vocês parecem dispostos a matá-lo sem sequer ouvir o que ele tem a falar. E se ninguém vai falar por ele, eu vou, pois eu não pretendo permitir essa injustiça, explica a grifinória.

- Ora, Hermione, é do Snape que estamos falando, interrompe Harry, com um desprezo na voz jamais ouvido por ninguém.

- Me espanta ouvir você falar dessa forma, Harry. Eu acredito que até mesmo o próprio Voldemort terá direito a um julgamento onde possa se defender, caso não seja morto em batalha. Mesmo que ele não possa se defender das atrocidades que fez, merece um julgamento justo. Não creio que o professor Dumbledore aprovaria essa sua atitude...

- Graças a esse traidor, Dumbledore não tem mais como aprovar ou desaprovar nenhuma atitude minha, grita Harry, empunhando a varinha e apontado na direção de Snape.

- Ava...

- _Expeliarmus!_, reage Hermione, desarmando Potter e impedindo que ele mate o ex-mestre de Poções.

- Você ficou louca, Mione? Está do lado desse comensal imundo?, grita Ron, antes de ir socorrer o amigo, que caíra no chão, próximo a uma das paredes da sala.

- Não, Ron, não fiquei louca e nem traí a Ordem. Não estou do lado de ninguém. E ao desarmar o Harry, apenas impedi que ele matasse alguém, marcando sua alma além do que ele precisa marcar. E só tomei essa atitude porque, ao contrário de vocês, eu não me esqueci que o professor Dumbledore confiava no professor Snape...

- E veja onde essa confiança o levou, retrucou Arthur Weasley.

- Por favor, senhor Weasley, eu gostaria de completar meu raciocínio. Como eu ia dizendo, o professor Dumbledore confiava no professor Snape. E eu me recuso a acreditar que Dumbledore fosse confiar tanto nele sem um motivo inquestionável. Veja bem, o diretor era um dos maiores bruxos da atualidade. Eu não creio que o diretor não tenha se certificado de onde estava a fidelidade do professor Snape. Não acreditar nisso é achar que Dumbledore era um velhinho senil e simplório. E isso eu sei que ele não era, concluiu a jovem.

Ao final da frase de Hermione, um profundo silêncio tomou conta da sala. Até mesmo Snape, que ficara o tempo todo olhando para o chão, ergueu a cabeça e – com um estranho brilho no olhar – encarou a grifinória.

- Seu argumento me parece lógico, Hermione. Confesso que não havia avaliado a questão sob essa sua ótica. Você pode ter razão. Mas o que você sugere que façamos agora?, indaga o senhor Weasley.

A jovem sentiu todos os olhares pousados nela, esperando a sua resposta. De todos os olhares, o de Severus Snape era ainda o mais penetrante. Os olhos negros brilhavam em triunfo e pareciam dizer: 'e agora, Sabe-Tudo, percebeu finalmente onde você foi se meter?'.

No momento em que o silêncio já se tornava insuportável, Hermione respirou fundo e afirmou:

- Matá-lo simplesmente está fora de cogitação. Entregá-lo ao Ministério da Magia também é uma opção que deve ser desconsiderada, pois mesmo que eles descubram algo interessante, duvido que a Ordem seja informada sobre esse fato. A minha proposta é a de que ele seja mantido em local seguro, a salvo de aurores e de comensais, para que nós possamos investigar melhor o que aconteceu. Eu sinto que existe mais na morte de Dumbledore do que uma simples traição. E é isso que eu pretendo descobrir, diz Hermione.

- NÃO, grita Snape, que se livrara do feitiço de silêncio. - Não se meta nisso, senhorita Granger, completa o ex-mestre de Poções, para surpresa de todos, principalmente de Hermione.

A jovem acreditara piamente que o ex-professor estava ansioso para provar a própria inocência. Sim, ela não tinha a menor dúvida de que havia um motivo ainda oculto para que Snape matasse Albus Dumbledore. Sim, pois Hermione não tinha a menor dúvida de que apenas um motivo muito forte levaria o professor Snape a matar Dumbledore. E esse motivo não era uma alma de traidor.

- Por que não, morcegão? Tem medo de que ela prove o que você é realmente? Um covarde?, ataca Harry, ainda inconformado por ter perdido a chance de se vingar do assassino do diretor.

Sem desviar o olhar dos olhos de Hermione, Snape retruca, em voz mais controlada:

- Já lhe disse senhor Potter, não me chame de covarde. Há mais coisas sobre aquela noite do que o senhor imagina.

- Mas são essas outras coisas que nós precisamos descobrir, professor. Talvez essas coisas possam provar que o senhor realmente não seja o covarde que insiste em dizer que não é, interferiu a grifinória.

- Senhorita Granger, eu não estou em condições de exigir nada. Mas eu te peço, não se intrometa nisso, retruca Snape.

- Por quê?

- Não posso lhe responder...

- Chega, interrompeu Moody. Já perdemos muito tempo com essa conversa. Snape, você mesmo acabou de dizer que há coisas não explicadas sobre a morte de Dumbledore. E se realmente isso for verdade, eu não posso permitir que qualquer coisa relacionada à morte de Dumbledore fique oculta. Ele era meu amigo. Era o idealizador da Ordem da Fênix. E nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu.

A mudança na postura de Moody em relação ao que fazer com o traidor repercutiu mal entre os demais membros da Ordem, mesmo entre aqueles que defendiam que Snape fosse entregue ao Ministério da Magia, mas o auror parecia não perceber. E ele continuou a falar:

- Snape, você admitiu que há mais coisas por trás da morte de Dumbledore do que a sua traição suja e covarde. E eu quero saber o que está oculto. Você vai colaborar espontaneamente ou eu terei que forçá-lo a revelar tudo?, disse o auror.

- Moody, sinceramente, não há nada que você possa fazer para me fazer falar o que eu não quero dizer. Usar Veritasserum? Você sabe bem que eu criei o antídoto para a poção, e o tomo todos os dias. Maldição Império? Ora, eu resisto a feitiços ainda mais potentes que esse. Não há o que fazer. E eu não vou dizer mais nada sobre aquela noite, retrucou o ex-mestre de Poções.

- Eu sabia, ele está mentindo sobre haver coisas que nós desconhecemos. Ele está querendo é salvar a própria pele. Vamos acabar logo com isso, antes que esse assassino consiga convencer a todo mundo que não cometeu crime nenhum. Ele é culpado. Ele matou Dumbledore, eu estava lá. Eu vi o que ele fez, gritou Harry.

- Finalmente o senhor Potter diz algo que se aproveite – ironizou Snape – e deve ser levado em consideração. Eu matei Dumbledore e pronto. Por que vocês não decidem logo o que vão fazer comigo e terminam com essa tortura de uma vez?, questiona.

- Não!, grita Hermione, para surpresa de todos, mais uma vez.

- Eu sinto que há algo importante nisso tudo e que não pode se perder. Nós precisamos descobrir isso, completou a jovem, aparentando urgência e desespero na voz.

- Eu nunca soube que você acreditasse em presságios, Hermione. A Trelawney ficaria feliz em ouvir essa frase, ironizou Harry.

- Não é momento para brincadeiras, Harry. Eu estou falando sério e não se trata de um presságio. Eu sei que há algo estranho e importante, e queira o professor Snape ou não, eu vou descobrir o que é, retrucou.

- Bom, Hermione, já que é assim, você vai ficar encarregada de descobrir do que se trata. Mas você tem apenas uma semana para chegar a uma conclusão. Daqui a sete dias, nós entregaremos Snape ao Ministério da Magia, para que ele seja julgado, afirmou Moody, para surpresa de todos.

Havia um acordo tácito para que o velho auror fosse elevado ao comando da Ordem da Fênix, mas até aquele momento todas as decisões foram tomadas na base da maioria de votos. O fato de Moody – que antes desejava a morte de Snape – ter concedido ao traidor uma semana de prazo, sem consultar ninguém, causou um enorme desconforto entre os demais membros da Ordem.

Mesmo sentindo o clima ruim que se instalara, Hermione respira aliviada e pede a Moody que eles levem Snape para a Casa dos Gritos, onde os dois estariam seguros contra qualquer ataque dos aurores ou dos comensais da morte.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

A presença do elfo doméstico ao seu lado faz com que Snape interrompa o curso de seus pensamentos.

- Master Snape, o senhor Draco Malfoy acaba de chegar, diz Dooby.

- Obrigada Dooby, diz Snape, para alegria do elfo.

O professor saiu de seu canto junto a lareira para receber o afilhado. Anos após o fim da guerra, não havia a necessidade de esconder o laço que o ligava ao herdeiro dos Malfoy.

O encontro entre Draco e Snape foi discreto, como convinha a dois sonserinos. Depois de uma troca de amenidades, Malfoy começou a circular entre os convidados, enquanto o professor voltava ao seu lugar próximo à lareira e mergulhava em seus pensamentos.

FLASHBACK

Já era o sexto dia em que Hermione Granger tentava convencer Snape a colaborar com suas investigações sobre a morte de Dumbledore e os motivos que levaram o ex-professor a matar o diretor da escola. A grifinória tentava fazer o ex-professor dizer o motivo que levara o ex-diretor a confiar nele, mas sem sucesso. A jovem sentia que aquela informação era a chave para o mistério que envolvia a relação professor/diretor, mas já havia tentado tudo para consegui-la.

Até que naquele dia, ela resolveu lançar a última cartada. Depois de horas perguntando as mesmas frases ao ex-professor, Granger, cansada, faz uma última tentativa:

- Quem era ela, professor?, indaga a jovem.

- Ela, Granger? Não estou conseguindo entender o que você quer dizer, afirma Snape, desviando os olhos.

Sentindo que finalmente pisava em terreno seguro, Hermione avança um pouco mais.

- Ora, Snape, não perca mais do pouco tempo de que dispõe e não me faça gastar o meu. É óbvio que o professor Dumbledore garantiu a sua fidelidade e dedicação ao proteger uma pessoa importante para você. Eu só estou perguntando quem ela era, afirmou a jovem, tentando impor na voz mais segurança do que realmente sentia naquele momento.

"Maldita Sabe-Tudo. Como ela conseguiu deduzir isso?", pensa Snape, respirando fundo antes de responder, tentando imprimir frieza e desdém na própria voz.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Seria um raciocínio brilhante, minha cara ex-aluna, se não fosse por um único detalhe, fundamental a seu castelo de cartas. Essa pessoa não existe. E eu não pretendo lhe explicar detalhes da minha relação com Dumbledore, completou o ex-professor.

- Correto, professor – diz Hermione, suspirando a seguir. Que seja assim então. Só não se esqueça de uma coisa. Com o apoio da Ordem, eu tenho livre acesso às informações cadastradas no Ministério da Magia, complementa a grifinória.

Diante do início de sorriso que se esboça nos cantos da boca de Snape, Hermione sente que atingiu o alvo e desfere um xeque-mate:

- E não esqueça que, como sangue-ruim, eu sei perfeitamente como pesquisar informações sobre qualquer coisa no mundo trouxa.

Como uma luz que se apaga de repente, o breve sorriso desapareceu dos lábios do ex-mestre de Poções. E quando Hermione fez menção de se levantar, ele segurou a jovem pelo braço e disse:

- Espera. Você venceu Granger...

A jovem voltou a sentar-se, para ver Snape desabando à sua frente. Com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e rosto oculto entre as mãos, o outrora temível Mestre de Poções é a imagem do desespero ao dizer:

- Não é ela. É ELE. Chama-se Edward Prince Snape e é meu irmão.

Embora acreditasse que havia um forte elo ligando Snape a Dumbledore, a revelação de que o professor tinha um irmão deixou a jovem chocada. Sem palavras, ela apenas conseguiu olhar curiosa para o homem à sua frente e esperar que ele lhe contasse tudo.

- Edward é mais novo do que eu. Aproximadamente nove anos. Quando a minha mãe engravidou, não nego que foi uma surpresa. Nós não estávamos em uma boa situação financeira, pois a fábrica onde meu pai trabalhava estava quase falindo. Quando Edward nasceu, a semelhança dele com meu pai era indiscutível. E o sangue trouxa da família Snape se impôs: ele não tinha o menor traço de magia.

Hermione continuava em silêncio, respeitando a força que Snape fazia para confiar nela e revelar o segredo escondido há tantos anos.

O ex-professor continuou a contar os detalhes da sua história. Quando ele foi para Hogwarts, sofreu com a rejeição das pessoas por sua condição de mestiço. Poucos eram os colegas que se relacionavam com o jovem Snape.

Com isso, as voltas para casa se transformaram em idas ao paraíso, onde ele podia – com pequenos truques – distrair o irmão mais novo, que o seguia para todos os lados, como se o ex-mestre fosse um ídolo.

Mas no quinto ano de Snape em Hogwarts, uma coisa alterou a sua rotina. A humilhação que sofrera dos Marotos, após os testes dos NOM's, fizeram com que o jovem sonserino finalmente abrisse os ouvidos para as propostas de seus colegas de casa, de se aliar a Lord Voldemort. E foi com sede de vingança que ele recebeu a marca, semanas depois de se formar na escola.

- A minha entrada no círculo de comensais não foi bem recebida pela minha mãe. Com um marido trouxa, um filho mestiço e o outro um aborto, ela sabia que nós poderíamos ser vítimas da insanidade de Voldemort. Mas eu não acreditava nisso. Achava que a marca em meu antebraço seria suficiente para que os demais comensais me respeitassem e respeitassem a minha família.

- E não foi isso que aconteceu?, indaga a jovem, sem conseguir se conter. Snape olha para ela, como se somente naquele momento percebesse a presença da jovem à sua frente.

- Não, senhorita Granger, não foi assim que aconteceu. Bom, no início sim, foi o que aconteceu. Eu estava entre os seguidores de primeira hora do Dark Lord e assim gozava de um certo prestígio entre os comensais que se aliaram depois de mim. Logo que o Lord descobriu o meu talento em Poções, me destacou ainda mais em seu círculo, e foram quase três anos onde ninguém ousou me desrespeitar, respondeu Snape.

O ex-mestre de Poções ficou em silêncio e voltou a esconder o rosto entre as mãos. A sua figura curvada parecia carregar sobre os ombros o mundo inteiro, tal qual fazia Atlas, eternamente castigado por Júpiter. Contar a sua história abriu as compotas da mente do ex-professor, e ele agora mergulhava em lembranças que julgava esquecidas, perdidas em algum canto de seu inconsciente, lembranças que feriam, ainda agora.

- Mas um dia, Snape volta a falar, dois jovens comensais decidiram, por conta própria, acabar com a "nódoa" que manchava a estirpe do favorito do Mestre. Eles acreditaram que ao eliminar a parte trouxa da minha família, fariam com que todos se esquecessem de que eu era um mestiço. E uma noite, atacaram a minha casa...

- Por Merlin!!!, exclama a jovem, sem conseguir se conter.

Como se nada tivesse ouvido, o ex-professor continua a contar o seu passado. A comporta se abrira e nada, nem mesmo a exclamação de horror de Hermione, poderia impedir o fluxo de recordações que Snape estava revelando ao mundo.

- Por pura sorte, eu estava em Spinner's End naquela noite e pude reagir ao ataque. Um dos comensais morreu na hora. O outro conseguiu escapar, bastante ferido, morrendo algumas horas depois de sair da minha casa. Mas o estrago estava feito. Tobias foi o primeiro a ser morto. Depois de andar pela casa, encontrei Eillen desmaiada, caída sobre o corpo do meu irmão. Ele parecia morto, coberto de sangue. Os malditos usaram no MEU irmão o feitiço que eu mesmo criei: o _sectusempra_, revela.

E, sem ser interrompido, Snape conta que usou um _vingardium_ _leviosa_ para erguer o corpo da mãe e depositá-lo delicadamente em uma cama que havia no quarto onde eles foram atacados. Ao ver que a mãe parecia não correr risco eminente de morrer, o ex-mestre de Poções voltou-se ao corpo do irmão, para ver que ele ainda respirava, apesar de estar com o pulso fraco pela perda de sangue.

Como faria anos depois, com um outro adolescente, desta vez dentro do banheiro desativado que pertencia à Murta-que-Geme, Snape ajoelhou-se sobre o corpo de Edward e passou a varinha sobre os ferimentos do jovem, entoando um encantamento que parecia uma canção em língua há muito tempo esquecida.

Depois, repetiu o gesto por mais duas vezes, sempre entoando o contra-feitiço. Ao ver que o irmão abria os olhos, Snape levantou-o com um feitiço e depositou o corpo do jovem em sua própria cama. Ele deixou o quarto por alguns instantes, para voltar logo depois, com um cálice de poção, mandando-o ingerir o ditâmnio, para evitar cicatrizes.

- Eu consegui salvar Edward, mas o choque de ver sua casa atacada e a morte do marido foi forte demais para o coração de minha mãe e ela ficou inconsciente durante dois dias, morrendo sem saber que eu tinha conseguido salvar a vida do meu irmão. Snape encerra a frase com um suspiro profundo, e parecia a Hermione que ela nunca ouvira um som tão doloroso assim em toda a sua vida.

As pouco menos de 72 horas que se passaram entre o ataque à casa de Spinner's End e a morte de Eillen Prince foram decisivas na vida do jovem Snape. Diante do ataque dos comensais à sua família, o sonserino começa a repensar várias de suas decisões e até mesmo a própria capacidade de liderança do Dark Lord.

"Como eu posso ser fiel a alguém que é incapaz de garantir a segurança dos que os seguem? E que maldita doutrina é essa que estamos seguindo? Que diferença fazia a todos que meu pai fosse trouxa, meu irmão um aborto? Por Salazar, eles mataram a minha mãe, que era uma puro-sangue". Pensamentos como esses rondavam a mente do rapaz, e se firmaram ainda mais quando ele teve que enterrar o corpo de Eillen.

- Eu decidi que iria abandonar o Dark Lord, que iria fugir com Edward para algum lugar longe da Inglaterra. Mas como eu, aos 20 anos, poderia cuidar de um garoto de apenas 11, ainda mais não estando acostumado mais com o mundo trouxa? Escondi meu irmão o melhor que pude, na casa de uns amigos dos meus pais. Inventei que a nossa casa foi atacada por ladrões, e fui até o Beco Diagonal, para ver o quanto havia de dinheiro no cofre de minha mãe no Gringotes, revelou Snape.

Eillen havia herdado parte do dinheiro da mãe, quando esta morrera. Mas já tendo rompido com a família, decidira não tocar em um nuque que fosse. As únicas retiradas que ela fazia ficavam por conta dos materiais de escola para Severus, depois que ele ingressara em Hogwarts.

Mas o jovem sonserino jamais chegaria ao banco. Mal abrira a passagem pela parede de tijolos, encontrou-se à frente do diretor de Hogwarts, que ao vê-lo, exclamou:

- Ah, meu caro Severus. Justamente quem eu pretendia encontrar. Você me acompanha em um sorvete de limão?, indaga Dumbledore.

- Eu não estava com a menor vontade de conversar com quem quer que fosse, não tinha tempo a perder e nunca gostei de sorvete. Mas quem é que consegue recusar alguma coisa a Albus?, indagou o ex-professor, com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios, o primeiro desde que se rendera e começara a revelar a verdade para Hermione.

Já na sorveteria, Dumbledore fita Snape com um brilho em seus olhos muito azuis e indaga:

- Há algo que você queira me contar, meu jovem?

Sob o olhar de Dumbledore, Snape revela tudo. A adesão aos comensais, as torturas e ataques de que participara, o lugar de destaque no círculo do Dark Lord, as poções que desenvolvera e, finalmente, o ataque que custara a vida de seus pais e que quase matara o seu irmão. E também lhe revelou sobre o plano de abandonar tudo aquilo e fugir em companhia de Edward, para longe da Inglaterra.

Mas Dumbledore fez com que ele desistisse de seus planos ao lembrar ao jovem Snape que ninguém nunca tinha conseguido escapar com vida do círculo de Voldemort. Então, o diretor fez-lhe uma proposta.

- Ele me propôs espionar o Dark Lord. O fato de eu ter retornado ao círculo do Mestre após o ataque dos comensais na minha casa seria uma prova suficiente da minha fidelidade. Em troca disso, ele tomaria providências para que ninguém pudesse encontrar Edward e nem fazer mal ao meu irmão mais novo.

- Então foi assim que Dumbledore pode contar com a sua lealdade irrestrita?, perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, Granger. Eu nunca quebro minhas promessas. E quando eu prometi que ficaria ao lado de Albus para destruir Voldemort, eu estava convicto de onde estaria a minha lealdade, para sempre. A raiva que eu sentia pelo Dark Lord se transformava aos poucos em profundo desprezo por tudo que ele representava. E foi assim que eu espionei para a Ordem, por todos esses anos. E não trai Albus, nem mesmo quando o matei naquela torre, afirmou o ex-professor.

- Mas então, por que o fez?, indaga.

- Esse é um segredo que não me pertence somente. Eu não posso te revelar porque tive que desferir aquela Maldição Imperdoável, retruca o ex-professor.

Diante das revelações de Snape, Hermione decide que chegou o momento de deixar a Casa dos Gritos por algumas horas. Depois de um breve contato com a sede da Ordem da Fênix, a jovem aparata nos portões de Hogwarts e logo entra na escola ainda desativada. Alguns passos foram suficientes para que a jovem voltasse a um passado recente, lembrando-se das vezes em que se sentara com Ron e Harry nas proximidades do lago e eles desfrutaram de belas tardes de verão.

Hermione tenta evitar que as lágrimas corram por sua face. Ela sabe que os amigos acreditam que ela os traiu e que agora está do lado do homem que matou Dumbledore. "Eles nunca vão entender. Mas eu não posso agir contra a minha consciência", pensa a jovem, enquanto caminha até o castelo que fora a sua casa por quase seis anos.

Ela sabe que terá mais um desafio pela frente: convencer Minerva McGonagall de que não havia se aliado ao inimigo, pois a diretora de Hogwarts não estava na reunião da Ordem no dia em que Snape fora capturado.

A entrada no castelo e o acesso à sala da diretora foram fáceis, pois a ida de Hermione a Hogwarts tinha sido combinada previamente entre McGonagall e Arthur Weasley. Mas mesmo assim, a jovem estava apreensiva ao bater na porta do escritório. A voz da diretora, ao entoar um seco "entre" só fez aumentar ainda mais a tensão da jovem.

- Boa tarde, _senhorita Granger_. A que devo o _prazer_ de tão inesperada visita? O tom impresso pela diretora em cada uma das palavras ditas por ela não deixava dúvidas. McGonagall também achava que a jovem grifinória havia traído os amigos e só permitia a presença de Hermione no escritório dos diretores porque se tratava de um pedido feito pela Ordem da Fênix.

- Professora Minerva, eu sei que ... começou a dizer a jovem, sendo interrompida pela diretora.

- Creio que seja professora McGonagall para a senhorita!

- Que seja como queres, senhora. Não há tempo hábil para que eu lhe explique tudo agora, diretora. Mas eu gostaria que a senhora não se esquecesse de que eu sempre fui leal a essa escola, à minha casa, aos meus amigos e à Ordem. Por favor, dê-me um único voto de confiança. Mas devo dizer que mesmo que a senhora não queira me dar esse voto, eu vou levar essa minha missão até o fim, afirmou hermione.

- Que seja, senhorita Granger, que seja. Você tem exatos dez minutos para tentar falar com o quadro de Dumbledore. Talvez seja justo lhe alertar que ninguém conseguiu arrancar dele nenhuma palavra desde que Albus despertou, retrucou a diretora, se preparando para sair da sala.

Sozinha com o quadro, Hermione se detém por alguns instantes a examinar a face sorridente do ex-diretor. Dumbledore, por sua vez, parecia mais vivo do que nunca; Seus olhos azuis mantinham o mesmo brilho por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua, enquanto ele observava a jovem.

- Professor, eu sei sobre Edward, sei sobre a promessa do professor Snape em lhe ser fiel em troca da segurança do irmão. E sei que ele não desejava a sua morte. Mas agora ele foi capturado e eu tenho menos de 24 horas para impedir que ele seja entregue ao Ministério da Magia. Sei que o senhor não gostaria que ele fosse parar nas mãos de Scrimgeour...

- Olá minha cara Hermione. Justamente as palavras que eu queria ouvir. Você tem razão, não podemos deixar o ministério pôr as mãos em Severus, ainda mais agora que Voldemort anda tão irritado com ele, responde Dumbledore, para surpresa dos demais quadros, que presenciaram centenas de tentativas de fazer o quadro do ex-diretor falar.

- Preste atenção, minha queria. Eu preciso que você vá até as masmorras. Não se preocupe com a autorização de Minerva, pois eu falarei com ela quando ela retornar. Entre nos aposentos de Snape, a senha é _Salazar_. Oculto pela tapeçaria com o brasão da Sonserina, há um nicho onde foi guardado um frasco com memórias. Pegue-o, pois ele será necessário para convencer a Ordem. Depois que você terminar, volte aqui, completou Dumbledore.

Ao ouvir a porta se abrindo, o ex-diretor ergue os olhos e sorri, antes de dizer:

- Ah, Minerva, eu estava justamente pedindo à nossa Hermione que vá as masmorras em busca de uma coisa. Você poderia, enquanto isso, convocar uma reunião extraordinária da Ordem? Eu gostaria de estar presente, portanto, peça que eles venham ao escritório em 30 minutos? Creio que será tempo suficiente.

Surpresa por ver Dumbledore falando novamente, Minerva não consegue falar nada. Apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

A reunião da Ordem também não foi presenciada por Snape, que continuava trancado na Casa dos Gritos. Mas o relato de Hermione foi tão rico em detalhes que ele sabia exatamente o que ocorrera. Além disso, ele já ouvira essa história de tantas pessoas diferentes que as pequenas lacunas deixadas pela grifinória logo foram esclarecidas e a narrativa ficara completa.

Lançando um olhar para a entrada do salão de festa, onde Minerva McGonagall acabava de chegar, Snape admite mentalmente que aquela reunião da Ordem no escritório do ex-diretor foi um dos momentos mais decisivos de sua vida.

ESCRITÓRIO DO DIRETOR

Aos poucos, os membros da Ordem foram chegando ao escritório. Curiosos, logo queriam saber o que havia acontecido, mas nenhuma resposta recebiam de McGonagall, que se limitava a dizer que assim que todos chegassem, a reunião iria começar.

Ainda aos poucos, todos se acomodaram: Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Harry e Ron, todos os Weasley (a exceção de Percy), Shackebolt e dois aurores que não eram membros assíduos, mas que foram convocados a pedido do próprio ex-diretor.

- E então, Minerva, a que devemos essa reunião, questionou Arthur Weasley, assim que todos se sentaram.

- Na verdade, Arthur, fui eu quem convocou a Ordem, disse o quadro de Dumbledore, surpreendendo a todos e deixando um profundo silêncio na sala.

- Albus, você acordou? Quando? Como?, perguntou Moody, ainda atarantado.

- Calma, meu caro Alastor. Eu já estou desperto há alguns meses, respondeu o ex-diretor.

- Mas, então, por que não respondia às nossas dúvidas, pergunta Potter, com mágoa na voz.

- Porque, meu caro Harry, eu precisava ouvir a pergunta correta. E ela só foi feita agora, disse Dumbledore.

- E qual era essa pergunta?, indagou Lupin.

- O que levou o professor Snape a matar o diretor, já que ele era por inteiro um homem de Dumbledore, diz Hermione, surgindo à vista de todos e mostrando discretamente um pequeno vidro de cristal lavrado ao quadro do ex-diretor.

- Ah, senhorita Granger, a senhorita apareceu na hora exata. Minerva, você poderia pegar a penseira no armário... obrigada, diz a imagem de Dumbledore, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Hermione, você poderia fazer-me o favor de colocar as memórias?, complementa.

Depois de preparada a penseira e realizado um feitiço para alargá-la, todos se aproximam e vêem o momento em que o professor Snape realiza o voto inquebrável com Narcisa Malfoy, se comprometendo a terminar a missão de Draco, se este não conseguisse ir até o fim.

- No momento em que as irmãs Black deixaram a casa dele, Severus veio para Hogwarts pela rede de floo e me revelou o voto. Ele me contou qual seria o plano de Voldemort, que ele conseguiu descobrir graças às suas habilidades como legilimente, diz o diretor, depois que todos viram a memória.

- Eu disse a ele que vigiasse o jovem Malfoy discretamente, mas que ele deveria levar o voto até o fim, caso Malfoy não o conseguisse. Severus recusou, é claro, mas eu insisti que ele tinha uma dívida de honra comigo e que deveria agir conforme a minha determinação, completou Dumbledore.

- Mas, porque isso, diretor, interrompe Harry, ainda com mágoa e amargura na voz.

- Era necessário, Harry. A destruição do horcrux que havia no anel dos Gaunt quase me matou. Severus conseguiu deter a minha morte, mas não impediu que a cada dia que passasse eu perdesse mais e mais da minha energia vital, respondeu Dumbledore.

O ex-diretor revelou, então, que na noite em que ele e Harry foram atrás de mais uma horcrux, ele conversara com Snape antes de chamar o jovem grifinório. Dumbledore revelou ao então professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas aonde iria e o teor de sua missão, afirmando a Snape que seria naquela noite o ataque dos comensais à escola.

- Severus, você deve cuidar para que a missão do jovem Malfoy seja concluída, afirmou.

- Eu não creio que ele terá coragem para te matar, Albus. E eu não pretendo ter que fazer isso. Ainda temos tempo de organizar uma cilada para os comensais que Draco colocar dentro da escola e levar Malfoy para a sede da Ordem, retrucou o professor.

- Mas se você não levar a missão do jovem Malfoy até o fim, você morrerá. O voto inquebrável irá cobrar o seu preço, você sabe disso.

- Eu prefiro assim, Dumbledore. Eu prefiro morrer a ter que matar você. E a minha morte apenas porá fim a uma existência sem sentido. Um dia eu teria que pagar o preço pelas minhas escolhas, retrucou Snape.

- Severus, meu filho. A perda da sua vida será um golpe profundo para a Ordem. Sua vida não é sem sentido, você é quem precisa enxergar um sentido para ela.

- Discordo, Albus. A sua morte sim será um golpe para a Ordem. E você sabe que eu não quero e não posso matar a pessoa que salvou a vida do meu irmão e que de certa forma salvou a minha vida também, retrucou Snape.

- Severus, você sabe que eu já estou praticamente morto. É você quem prepara a poção para manter meu corpo funcionando. O feitiço naquele anel não destruiu apenas a minha mão, ele está sugando as minhas forças pouco a pouco. E hoje à noite eu terei que vencer mais barreiras de proteção para destruir mais uma horcrux. Eu sei que vou ter que pagar o preço. E nós dois sabemos que eu não vou durar muito além disso. E eu posso partir salvando duas vidas, a sua e a de Draco Malfoy, se você agir como eu te pedi. Severus, por favor..., completou Dumbledore.

Virando-se para Potter, o ex-diretor acrescenta que foi por esse motivo que ele pedira para que o grifinório procurasse o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas quando eles chegaram ao castelo, na noite em que Hogwarts foi invadida.

E acrescenta: - Quando você me ouvir dizer "Severus, por favor...", eu estava pedindo que ele terminasse a missão do jovem Malfoy, e não implorando pela minha vida, como você acreditou, meu jovem.

- Então o morcegão não era um traidor covarde, como a gente pensou?, diz Ron.

- Meu caro jovem Weasley. Eu acredito que essa não é a melhor maneira de se dirigir a um professor, mas no restante o senhor está correto. Foi preciso muita coragem para Severus atender ao meu pedido, responde o ex-diretor, lançando um sorriso ao ver Ron vermelho até a ponta das orelhas.

- Bom, Hermione, eu te devo desculpas. Eu achei que você tinha traído a gente, afirma Harry, olhando para o chão e envergonhado.

Emocionada, a jovem correu até o Menino-que-Sobreviveu e, sem dizer nada, o abraçou. A dupla logo foi cercada por Ron Weasley, para alegria da bruxa, que estava sofrendo pela falta que sentia dos amigos e por saber que eles achavam que ela era uma traidora.

- Parabéns senhorita Granger. A senhorita provou que estava correta. Acho que precisamos comemorar, diz Moody.

O entusiasmo do atual líder da Ordem da Fênix surpreende até os que já estavam acostumados aos modos excêntricos do ex-auror, da mesma forma com que a decisão dele de conceder uma semana de prazo a Hermione para descobrir as motivações de Snape causou estranheza ao restante do grupo.

O que eles desconheciam era que Moody se sentia culpado pelo assassinato de Dumbledore, por não ter desconfiado da - até então - traição de Snape. Saber que o ex-professor de DCAT não traíra Dumbledore libertou o ex-auror do peso que ele carregava.

A grifinória se separou de seus amigos e, enxugando as lágrimas, afirmou:

- Eu agradeço, senhor Moody, mas há uma pessoa presa na Casa dos Gritos, que deve estar ansiosa para saber onde eu estava esse tempo todo. Eu ainda preciso terminar a minha missão.

Com a ajuda de Hagrid, que parou os galhos do salgueiro lutador, Hermione foi rapidamente para a Casa dos gritos, onde encontrou Snape ansioso, andando de um lado para outro. Ele nada sabia sobre o que ela fora fazer quando saíra de lá, horas antes, logo depois da conversa onde o ex-professor lhe revelara a existência do irmão.

- Onde você estava, disse o ex-mestre, ao vê-la chegar. A tensão era tanta que a voz saiu estrangulada, em nada se parecendo com o tom baixo e letal com que a jovem se acostumara a ouvir em Hogwarts durante quase seis anos.

- Boa noite para o senhor também, professor Snape, responde Hermione, com um meio sorriso.

- Ora, senhorita Granger, me perdoe se esqueço as convenções sociais. Realmente é uma falha da minha parte não lhe desejar uma boa noite, principalmente quando passei praticamente o dia inteiro trancado aqui dentro, sem saber se a senhorita voltaria, se estava viva ou morta, retruca Snape, recobrando o tom gélido e a capacidade de ironizar.

Hermione deveria ter imaginado que não deveria brincar com fogo, mas ela estava eufórica demais por ter comprovado que a sua teoria estava correta para prestar atenção em sinais de perigo. Talvez fosse por isso que ela respondeu:

- Ora, ora, professor Snape. Preocupado com a minha segurança? Ou será que é saudade?

Já no limite de seu autocontrole, Snape acaba reagindo de forma inusitada à provocação de grifinória. Ele puxa Hermione pelo pulso e cola o corpo dela ao seu. O susto faz com que a jovem olhe em seu rosto e ele aproveita para prender o olhar dela no seu.

- Ou quem sabe as duas coisas?, afirma, antes de beijá-la com paixão e luxúria.

Pega de surpresa, Hermione não esboça reação. E logo se viu retribuindo ao beijo, para espanto de Snape, que não esperava que ela o beijasse de volta. Na verdade, o ex-mestre de Poções iniciara aquele beijo como uma forma de assustar a jovem e também para puní-la pelas brincadeiras feitas por Hermione.

"Por Salazar, como ela pode brincar desse jeito, quando faltam menos de 24 horas para a minha prisão ou para a minha sentença de morte?", pensara ele, segundos antes de puxar a jovem pelo pulso.

Mas a suavidade e a ternura do beijo de Hermione mudaram a sua vontade e, sem ao menos perceber, Snape passou da punição à delicadeza, sorvendo em cada instante o sabor do carinho, gosto a que ele estava desacostumado.

A mão que segurava com força o pulso de Hermione se tornou mais branda e passou a acariciar o braço da jovem, pousando protetoramente nas costas dela. Já a outra mão se tornou possessiva e puxou mais firmemente a jovem ao encontro do corpo do ex-professor.

Ao sentir-se enlaçado pelos braços de Hermione, Snape aprofundou o beijo. E assim eles ficaram, até que a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto e as bocas se afastaram. Mas mesmo com o fim do beijo, eles não se soltaram.

- Me per..., começou a dizer Snape, mas sem a certeza de que realmente queria se desculpar pelo impulso que o fizera beijá-la.

- E-eu consegui!, diz Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, talvez inconscientemente impedindo que Snape se desculpe pelo beijo.

- Conseguiu? Conseguiu o quê?

Soltando aos poucos os braços que enlaçavam o ex-mestre de Poções, mas ainda mantendo os seus olhos nos dele, Hermione responde:

- Professor Snape, o senhor está livre da acusação de traição contra Albus Dumbledore e contra a Ordem da Fênix. Sua reintegração aos quadros da Ordem será imediata, caso você aceite. Aliás, a Ordem já está se preparando para protegê-lo durante a guerra que se aproxima e reunindo mais provas para inocentá-lo junto ao Ministério da Magia.

- Mas, como?, indaga Snape, com incredulidade.

Afirmando que a conversa seria longa, a jovem pede que eles se sentem e conta o seu encontro com Dumbledore e tudo que acontecera no escritório do diretor.

Cinco anos se passaram desde aquela noite na Casa dos Gritos, onde ele beijara Hermione pela primeira vez e onde ele descobrira que a carga de traição havia sido retirada de seus ombros. Nesse período, a profecia fora cumprida. Voldemort foi destruído por Potter, que recusou a indicação para ser ministro da Magia para se dedicar a namorar Gina Weasley e a reconstruir Hogwarts.

O depoimento prestado pelo Menino-que-Venceu foi suficiente para que Snape fosse inocentado pela Corte dos Bruxos, que ainda lhe concedera uma condecoração pelos serviços prestados à Ordem da Fênix. Afinal, o trabalho de Snape como espião havia sido fundamental para a derrota de Voldemort.

Se durante os preparativos para a batalha final Snape finalmente aprendera como era se relacionar com as demais pessoas, a trabalhar em grupo e a confiar nos outros, foi durante o tempo em que ele ficou preso em Azkaban, aguardando julgamento, que ele descobriu que não estava sozinho, como sempre pensara.

As visitas de Harry e Hermione eram constantes e,inicialmente, causaram surpresa ao ex-mestre de Poções. E quando a grifinória anunciou que faria a defesa dele junto à corte, Snape sentiu seu coração se aquecer de uma forma que nunca acontecera antes.

Durante os meses em que eles lutaram juntos, a proximidade entre Snape e Hermione – inicialmente forçada pelos sete dias em que eles conviveram na Casa dos Gritos - foi aumentando aos poucos, por vontade de ambos, a ponto de provocar um certo ciúme em Harry e Ron, que apelidaram os dois como "dupla dinâmica".

Além de trabalharem juntos, o ex-mestre e a grifinória passavam boa parte do tempo conversando sobre poções e feitiços e Snape acabou aceitando "dar aulas" para a jovem, para que ela não ficasse muito atrasada nos estudos. O desempenho de Hermione foi tão bom, que logo ela se transformara em uma espécie de assistente do ex-mestre no preparo das poções para a Ordem.

Como numa espécie de acordo tácito, os dois não falavam sobre o beijo que trocaram na Casa dos Gritos, mas a linguagem corporal que expressavam sem querer deixava bem claro que havia carinho e desejo ocultos na amizade que se formara entre eles.

Carinho e desejo que ficaram incontroláveis no dia do julgamento de Snape pela Corte dos Bruxos. A defesa de Hermione fora brilhante, e o depoimento de Harry Potter era a garantia mais do que certa da inocência do ex-professor, mas o silêncio que tomou conta da corte enquanto os bruxos deliberavam o destino do ex-professor tornou a tensão no ambiente praticamente insuportável.

O silêncio só foi quebrado quase uma hora depois, quando um pergaminho flutuou através da sala de audiências, até o ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, que coordenava o julgamento.

- Temos um veredicto, anunciou, para em seguida começar a leitura.

- "Nós, da Corte dos Bruxos da Grã-Bretanha, avaliamos o processo contra Severus Prince Snape, ex-professor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e pelas informações colhidas ao longo da investigação, e pelos depoimentos tomados nessa sala de audiência, e pelas memórias aqui apresentadas, e diante de nossa livre e desembaraçada convicção, julgamos o réu inocente das acusações de traição e assassinato contra o ex-diretor Albus Dumbledore".

Sem acreditar no que ouvia, Severus sente seu corpo ser liberado das correntes que o prendiam á cadeira e fica de pé, para ser abraçado por Hermione, que não consegue conter a emoção em ver o ex-professor definitivamente livre de qualquer acusação.

- Nos conseguimos, diz a grifinória.

- Não. Foi você quem conseguiu, Hermione, afirma Snape, para em seguida beijar a jovem, com paixão reprimida. Embora surpresa pela reação dele, ela retribui ao beijo, que ansiava há tempos. Envolto em desejo, carinho, alívio e paixão, o casal não percebeu o burburinho que tomou conta da sala de audiências, como reação ao veredicto e ao beijo.

DE VOLTA AO PRESENTE

Deixando de lado as recordações e sabendo que era o momento de interagir com os convidados, Snape abandona seu posto ao lado da lareira e se dirige ao outro lado do salão, onde se coloca ao lado da grifinória. Neville Longbotton, que nesse momento conversava animadamente com Hermione, não consegue conter um arrepio ao ver diante de si o Mestre de Poções que o aterrorizara por quase toda a vida escolar.

Com um olhar que diz a Longbotton que sabe exatamente o que o rapaz está sentindo, Snape cochicha algo ao ouvido da jovem, que acena afirmativamente com a cabeça e, com um aceno que indicava que depois ela retomava a conversa com o amigo, fica ao lado do ex-comensal. Batendo com a varinha na taça de vinho, o professor consegue a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Meus caros amigos. Há quase cinco anos, eu achei que havia ganhado o maior presente da minha vida, quando Hermione conseguiu provar a minha inocência aos membros da ordem da Fênix. Ninguém aqui desconhece o peso que a imagem de traidor representava para mim. Mas na época eu estava errado. Então, oito meses depois desse primeiro evento, eu achei que finalmente havia ganhado o maior presente da minha vida, quando Voldemort finalmente foi derrotado e eu podia viver em paz, mesmo que fosse condenado à Azkaban. Mas eu também estava errado.

A curiosidade começou a tomar conta dos convidados da festa. Severus Snape nunca fora uma pessoa falante e o discurso que ele iniciara era totalmente diferente do que eles esperavam.

- E então – continuou o Mestre de Poções – depois de quase um ano preso pelo ministério da Magia, eu fui inocentado de todas as acusações. E achei que era realmente o melhor presente da minha vida. Mas quando, dois dias depois, Hermione aceitou se tornar a senhora Snape, foi que eu vi que havia ainda um presente maior que a liberdade: a dádiva do meu amor correspondido.

- Dádiva só se for para você, não é? Pobre Hermione, interrompe Ron, em tom de brincadeira, sendo seguido por uma risada geral.

- Muito engraçado, senhor Weasley, resmunga Snape, embora o sorriso em sua face mostrasse que ele não se importou com o gracejo.

- Mas continuando o que eu dizia antes de um certo cabeça-oca me interromper ..., prosseguia Snape, sendo interrompido por uma gargalhada geral entre os convidados.

- Eu os reuni aqui hoje para dizer que eu estava errado quando achei que ter o meu amor correspondido era o maior presente que a vida poderia ter me dado, acrescentou Snape.

O choque diante dessas palavras calou os sorrisos que ainda podiam ser ouvidos no salão. Os convidados não conseguiam entender direito o que ele havia dito, até porque o romance entre Snape e Hermione parecia uma relação sólida e, juntos, eles enfrentaram o preconceito de muitas pessoas da sociedade bruxa, que ainda olhavam com desconfiança para o professor, não acreditando que ele tivesse sido um herói da II Guerra Bruxa.

A atenção da maioria se desviara agora para Hermione, que permanecia ao lado de Snape, com um sorriso esfuziante nos lábios. O que aumentou a dúvida na mente de todos os presentes.

Voltando a bater com a varinha na taça de vinho e aos poucos recuperando a atenção das pessoas presentes, Snape prossegue em seu discurso:

- Eu quero comunicar que finalmente receberei o maior presente da minha vida. Mas ele só será conhecido por mim e por todos vocês daqui a pouco menos de sete meses, concluiu.

O entendimento aos poucos foi tomando conta dos convidados, que cercaram o casal aos poucos, para felicitar Hermione e Severus pela gravidez.

Horas depois, após o último convidado deixar a mansão Prince, Hermione enlaça Severus e o beija com carinho.

- Belo discurso, meu marido.

Sentando a jovem mulher em seu colo, Severus retruca.

- Eu os enganei direitinho...

- Como? Não entendi. Você não acha que nosso filho é o maior presente da sua vida?

- Nosso filho é o meu maior presente, nunca duvide disso, meu amor. É a realização de um desejo que eu não revelava nem a mim mesmo, de ter uma família. Mas eu não posso falar em maior ou menor da minha vida inteira, pois eu nunca tive uma vida antes de você entrar nela...

Um beijo silenciou Snape. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada.


End file.
